Training Kyle
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: Eric is determined to punish Kyle to the fullest extent of his law. Kyle has no other choice but to bend to Cartman's will and unfortunately for Kyle, its an ordeal he has no choice but to submit to it or pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

Eric sighed, sitting on the couch, channel surfing. He was bored and it was pretty late into the evening as it was. The summer thus far had been pretty boring, he pondered, as a scream resonated from his basement.

'Oh, that reminds me...I have to feed the Jew.' He thought, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

Eric had had a sleepover that weekend with Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Unfortunately, if Eric's memory served him correctly, Kyle, after all, had been the last one to leave. Cartman had every intention of letting him go as per normal. But Jewboy just couldn't leave him alone. No. Kyle had to fucking run his mouth. So currently, Kyle was being punished in the basement, all by his lonesome.

Eric smirked as he took out sliced ham and placed it on two slices of Wonderbread. No kosher shit for him. Being sadistic in all the little ways counted too! He grabbed a bottle of water and put in his hood pocket. Eric carried the sandwich to the basement door and took the key off his necklace and unlocked it. Sometime last summer he had actually had the basement remodeled to his specifications. To keep his mother out, he also had a lock installed on the door.

Cartman closed and locked door behind him as he descended into the basement. The stairs creaked beneath his weight as he made the descent to the main portion of the room. A smirk of sick pleasure graced Eric's lips as his amber eyes dropped down to the pale naked body that was chained to the wall. "Kyle, I brought you something to eat." He said with a grin as he grabbed a stool, dragging it over in front of Kyle, taking a seat.

"Come here, Kyle. Come to Eric."

Kyle's glasses were resting on the edge of his nose as he weakly let his dark green gaze slide up on Cartman who sat before him. "Burn in hell." He murmured closing his eyes again.

"Are you hungry, Kyle?" Eric asked smiling, offering Kyle the sandwich. "I'm sure you must be hungry. It's been a while since I fed you, Kyle..."

Kyle looked up again and narrowed his eyes.

"Come here..." Eric ordered the smile disappearing off his face. Not as though the smile had been friendly, just a symbol of Eric's enjoyment of Kyle's suffering.

The red head crawled forward on his hands and knees, the chains attached to his appendages and neck taping against the floor almost musically.

"Good Jew." Eric said stroking Kyle's soft dark curls

He kept his head bowed tolerating Eric's abuse. Kyle had already tried to escape, but everything was locked. He was chained to a wall and no one heard his screams. Eric had called Kyle's family and taken care of everything. He was trapped here.

Eric smirked stroking Kyle's neck. "Ready to eat?" He asked Kyle looking down at the weaker boy.

Kyle swallowed his pride and nodded "Yes, Cartman."

Eric handed him the sandwich and Kyle dug into it. Eric just smiled as he watched him devour the whole thing. It really had been a while since he fed Kyle, maybe a day or so. As Kyle finished the sandwich, Eric pulled out the bottle of water. "This is for you, Kyle. It's for you to wash down your ham sandwich."

"...Ham sandwich?"

"Yes. Ham."

"Cartman, you fat bastard! I can't eat pork, you fuck! I'm Jewish!" Kyle yelled at him wanting to throw the water right in his face.

"Really, Kyle? Because it looks to me like you just fucking did."

Kyle sighed and looked away, adjusting his glasses. "You're such an asshole." He muttered, sitting down in defeat. Eric was winning.

Cartman slid off the stool and walked over grabbing the chain attached to Kyle's collar and firmly pulled it. Kyle flew forward onto his hands and knees, his glasses falling to the floor. "Cartman! What the fuck?"

"I really hate the tone in your voice, Kyle...Let me fix it for you." Eric said, bringing his foot down on Kyle's back, forcing him to the ground further. Eric reached just behind him and took a short whip that was mounted on the wall. "All you do is piss me off, Kyle. I really wish I thought of this just a little bit sooner, Jew." Eric said with a smirk on his lips. "How many lashes, Kyle? How many?"

"None?" He gasped as Eric pushed a bit more of his weight on top of him.

"Fucking, how many, Kyle?"

"...T-two?" He gasped in pain.

"No...I don't think two is going to cover the bull shit you've been trying to pull." Eric snarled with a sadistic smile playing on his lips. Pushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes, he rolled up his sleeves. "I think...that four is just about right for now, Kyle."

The smaller male ground his teeth bracing himself for the cut of Eric's whip. He managed to stay silent for the first two skin splitting lashes before he whimpered and cried out as Eric brought the next lash down harder.

"Kyle, I'd lick your wounds but who knows what sort of horrible diseases Jews carry." Eric said, his lips slowly turning upwards. "You're such a bitch, Kyle." Eric grinned getting on his knees in front of him. He unzipped his fly and pulled his erection from his pants. There was something about Kyle's crying that he really got off on. Eric smirked as he grabbed a clump of Kyle's hair and held his face in place as he massaged his hard length inches from Kyle's big Jew nose..

Kyle's eyes were closed in pain as Eric kept his head up and in place. He tried to jerk away, which only brought him more pain and discomfort. He didn't want this...

Eric groaned as he massaged his cock, occasionally rubbing the head over Kyle's mouth, his pre-cum glossing his lips. Eric smiled in satisfaction when Kyle's pink little tongue darted out to lick his lips. Eric stroked himself faster, his breath shortened and eyes half-lidded as his body thrummed with intense pleasure. His muscles tense and Eric gasped, cumming all over Kyle's face. Eric's hot seed poured down his cheeks and over his lips. Kyle flinched, having Eric's cum shot onto his face dripping down his chin and seeping through his hair.

"God...I look good on you." Eric laughed and released Kyle's hair, his face and chest hitting the floor with a 'thud'. Kyle lay there abused and angry that Cartman could get away with this shit. Kyle was powerless to stop him. Eric was physically more powerful than he was and any attempts to stop what he wanted were quickly put to rest, violently.

Eric caught his breath and slowly stood up, putting himself away. Laughing, he left Kyle alone to be by himself for a few more hours. "Enjoy, Kyle. " Eric said chucking as he ascended the steps re-locking the only exit out of Kyle's new found hell.

Eric smiled as he trotted up the stairs. Kyle was so very fucking miserable and that made Eric more than happy. Cartman yawned and stretched as he headed for his bedroom. Tomorrow was another day and he could torture Kyle again in the morning. Something he looked forward too…something that would give him wet, hard dreams.

Kyle woke up cold. Eric had taken his clothing away a few hours after he got him in the basement. The cold cement floor was constantly biting at his skin, one part of his body always chilled. He was miserable...he just wanted to crawl into his soft, warm bed and sleep forever. His back burned with sharp pains that were the memories of his lashings. He didn't know how many deep cuts Eric had marked him with but too many for his liking. He didn't know what time it was. The windows were sealed shut so no light could come through. Kyle ran a hand through his hair and sighed with disgust. This was not exactly what he had planned for his summer vacation.

Eric grunted as he stretched in his bed. His pajamas blatantly too small for him, his wife-beater stretched to its limit and shorts much too tight, pressing against his soft belly. Not to mention that he was hard already, he noted, fondling himself before he got out of bed. He'd have Kyle take care of it after breakfast.

Eric's mother was already in the kitchen making Eric pancakes as he lazily rolled from his bed and headed for the table.

"Maaam. I'm hungry." Eric groaned, huffing slightly. No sooner had he said that, she set a large plate of pancakes in front of him.

"There you go, Poopsykins." She said stroking his hair before walking away. Eric however had already started on devouring the plate of syrup smothered pancakes.

It didn't take too much longer for Eric to call for her again. "Mom!" He grunted and instantly she brought him another helping of pancakes and a large cup of coffee. Eric ignored her as he continued to inhale his breakfast. He sighed, thoroughly content, except for a few things of course. Images of Kyle naked and bleeding in his basement did nothing to tame his morning vigor. Standing up, he stretched, his shirt rising up over his stomach exposing a large sliver of belly.

Eric yawned, walked into the kitchen finding a certain paper bag that held something special. Nestled by the toaster, was exactly was he was looking for. Opening it up, he pulled out a green dog dish, which upon the side that read 'Kyle'.

"Sweeeet." He grinned rubbing his thumb over the name that was engraved onto the metal dish.

Eric grabbed a few pancakes and threw them into one side of the dish and poured some syrup on them. On the other side of the dish he poured milk.

"What's that for, Dear?" Ms. Cartman asked, looking at the dog dish curiously.

"Oh...nothing." He said, heading for the basement taking the key off his necklace and unlocking the basement door. He descended locking the door behind him. "Jew!" He grunted as he reached the basement floor.

Kyle shivered and looked up at him. Eric smiled.

"Good morning, Kyle. Did you sleep well?"

"...No. What do you think?"

"I think it must have sucked to sleep naked on the floor with my cum on your face." he said with a shrug.

Kyle covered his face with his right hand and frowned as his glasses were not where he had had them last. He didn't remember them falling from his face. Kyle bit his lip while blindly searching for his glasses, his hands brushing over the floor gently.

Eric smirked a little. Walking over, he leaned down and picked up Kyle's glasses. "I think you should really see this, Kyle." Eric said, glee oozing from his voice as he slid Kyle's glasses over the bridge of his nose with the utmost care.

Kyle frowned as he found his touch particularly gentle. It disgusted him really.

Kyle wrinkled his nose upon his vision clearing up and getting a sight of Cartman. "You mean seeing what a total fat fuck you're becoming?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle!" Eric shouted angrily. He paused and cleared his throat regaining his composure. "...I got you a present." He said, setting down the dog bowl in front of him.

Kyle silently examined it, read his name and acknowledged it was a dog bowl. Displeasure was clear in his features as he looked up to Eric who was watching and waiting for Kyle's reaction.

"…Fuck. No…." Kyle said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Eat from it now, Kyle. Stop being a picky fucking Jew. Now eat...without using your hands."

Kyle looked up imploringly..."Don't...Cartman. Please, this is sick..." He sighed helplessly, removing his glasses so as to not ruin them in the syrup of the pancakes. "Cartman…reconsider?"

"No." Eric said firmly as he watched in sick pleasure as Kyle leaned over the dish and slowly took a bite out of a pancake.

Admittedly, they were delicious but it was so degrading to be doing this in front of anyone, especially Cartman. Eric reached into his pajama pants and fondled his hard shaft. "That's right, you're a little bitch, Kyle." Eric said, rubbing himself his breathing growing increasingly heavy.

Kyle groaned, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "Good boy, Kyle...when you're done with that, little bitch, I'll fucking give you something to suck on." Eric groaned picking up a riding crop, stroking Kyle's cheek. Kyle was on the verge of tears but Eric was so close to cumming because of it.

The brunette groaned and dropped his pajama pants a few inches. Kyle looked up and winced upon seeing all of Eric. That was the very last thing he had ever wanted to see. The very last. Cartman's erection was truly the fucking last..

"Goddamnit! You Bastard." Kyle growled as Eric slowly stood up and walked around behind him pulling his pants down farther until he threw them off, discarding them over in a small pile.

"Kyle, you're so lucky. I'm about to fuck you in the ass. Feel very special."

"I hate you, Cartman. I hate you. I hate--" Kyle was saying just as Eric punched him in the face.

"It bothers me that you aren't trained yet. Eventually I'll have you crawling around on all fours begging to suck my dick, you little fuck." Eric snarled as Kyle gasp for breath from the punch.

Eric was no light weight. He may appear to be all soft flabby tissue, but he was one of those people who had obscenely hard muscle underneath all their weight. Eric smirked, watching Kyle lying still on the floor.

"You almost look dead...or at least dying. But somehow, Kyle, that's keeping me really hard. You suffering is definitely my fucking pleasure, Jewboy." Eric said, grunting as he shifted around behind Kyle, hauling his slender waist up. Pushing his dick right against Kyle's ass, he rubbed his pre-cum in between Kyle's soft pale cheeks. "God Kyle, you're such a fucking little bitch." Eric groaned, stiffening at the thought of fucking his little Jew-pet senseless.

Kyle cried, his tears splashing dark moist pools on the pale cement. "Oh fuck, Kyle, that's great. If you could sob like the little bitch you are, that'd so get me off." Eric said, slowly taking his fingers and slipping them into Kyle's virgin ass, slowly stretching him out.

Kyle cried out in pain as Cartman violated his body. "Nooo! Stop." Kyle gasp as Eric spread his flesh wider.

"God...you're really tight. Fucking, Mmh, damn." Eric smirked. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth at the base of Kyle's spine. His tongue slid out, rubbing a warm wet circle over his sensitive flesh. Kyle shivered slightly, not at all ready to admit that it felt good. Eric gently nipped at his pale skin, biting an erotic little path up Kyle's spine. His mouth, leaving small blue bruises up his back as he moved forward. Eric let his tongue run along the grooves of the lash marks that were cut into his skin from all of his whippings. Kyle gasped, sobbing at the pain of Eric's tongue brushing over and into his sensitive cuts. It was way too much, on top of everything else, that Cartman was doing it to him. Eric leaned forward, farther kissing up Kyle's shoulder, licking and suckling his way to the crook of Kyle's neck. He moaned as Eric's hot breath fanned over his cool flesh. Bitting his lip he held back the soft cry that was clawing at his throat.

Eric smirked as he kissed upward and found Kyle's ear, pulling it into his mouth and suckling gently on his lobe. Kyle closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew he was breaking down…he wouldn't survive this.

Eric's free hand dropped down from Kyle's hip and wrapped around his erection. Kyle gasped slightly, as Cartman's hands seemed to be touching him all over at once with a surprising gentleness that astonished him.

"Mhh, Kyle. Good behavior of course is rewarded, but each day...I'm going to give you lashings...you'll learn to love them...you'll beg me for more. More of everything I choose to give you. You'll be my little pet..." Eric whispered into Kyle's ear, licking the tender flesh just behind it.

Kyle cried out in intense pain as Eric thrust into him. Eric would have time to be gentle later. Right now all he wanted was to fuck Kyle hard. Eric grunted as he forced himself deeper into Kyle. The smaller male cried out, his fingers scratching at the floor. White chalk marks where he wore down his fingertips and where the surface had scratched slightly.

Cartman gasped, grunting, digging his thick chubby fingers into Kyle's hips, pulling him as close as possible. Eric pushed into him roughly, his eyes closed in both pleasure and concentration. Crying out, he gasped, his hot seed shooting deep into Kyle. His warm white cum leaking out and dripping down the inside of Kyle's thighs. Eric collapsed in a breathless huff on top of Kyle, not having the strength at the moment to roll off him.

Kyle shivered as he was trapped between the chilly floor and Eric's soft warm body crushing him there, his cock still crammed up into the deeper portion of his bowels.

"Cartman...please...get off me." Kyle mumbled, confusion setting in.

Cartman grunted, slowly rolling onto his back his arm wrapping around Kyle's ribs as he pulled him on top of his chest. "Nice..." Eric murmured as he nipped at Kyle's neck.

After a few minutes, Eric sighed, "You better shower before you get pregnant, Jew." He joked, dragging himself to his feet, taking Kyle with him. Eric nudged him as he removed the chains attached to the iron cuffs on his appendages and neck. "Go. Shower." Eric directed him to a corner of the basement where a glass shower stall stood. Eric smiled a little and sat down on a couch that was pushed against one of the walls. He watched Kyle shower, taking pleasure in watching his red hair grow heavy with water and fall down into slick rivulets running down his neck and back that resembled fire...no it resembled blood.

Eric grinned, reclining further as he watched Kyle wash away his seed. His hands carefully cleaning his skin. He noted that he was careful not to let the warm water touch where he'd been lashed, nor where Eric had spent a good half hour pounding into him. Eric had high hopes for him...he'd make a great pet yet...


	2. Chapter 2

_Eric strode over to where Kyle lay and knelt down on one knee infront of the naked male. "Dirty Jew..." He smirked as he surveyed the damage. "Wow, Kyle, you really got fucked over in the genetic lottery, huh? You're a fucking Jew and a ginger. God must really hate you...but not nearly as much as I hate you." Eric growled, lifting Kyle up by a tuft of red hair so he could look down into his eyes._

_Kyle merely scowled, pain shooting across his expression as Eric man-handled him. Not this again. How many mornings had he woke up this way? He had stopped counting..._

_Cartman smiled, watching Kyle struggle under his forceful touch. Without another word he removed his belt and wrapped it around Kyle's throat, tightening it so the leather dug into his soft pale skin. Eric smiled as he finished fashioning his belt into a makeshift leash before he tightly tied it to a metal hook on the wall, giving Kyle minimal range to move._

_Eric smirked with satisfaction as it dawned on Kyle what would be coming next._

_"Feel honored Kyle, I took out my special riding crop for you." Eric said, an eerie calm to his voice as he began to unzip his pants. In one hand he held his erection, slowly stroking himself, the other hand was tracing small circles on Kyle's flesh. The crop had yet to strike him in a painful manner, but for Kyle, Eric touching him in such a fashion was as equally painful. The larger boy smirked as he brought the crop down on Kyle's pale back, the dark leather stinging against his skin. It wasn't hard enough to cut him quite yet, however Eric would be taking care of that and leavhing him with a welt or two. Kyle cried out, his fingers digging into the cement floor as he choked on his own cries and screams. But the real pain had yet to begin. Eric had so much more in store for red haired boy. He trembled as the brunette traded in the crop for something a bit more sturdy._

_With the metal pipe in his hand, Eric raised the rusty object ready to bring it down against Kyle's back. Zero hesitation._

Kyle woke up with a jolt, fear striking him in his sleep. He quivered and scrambled away, his back soon finding cool cement bricks. His flesh was clammy and the temperature in the basement was always chilly, though it wasn't causing him discomfort at this particular moment. He was disoriented and it took him only a few seconds to place his whereabouts. "...no..." he murmured under his breath. It was all very hopeless. Eric was...he was in control. Kyle couldn't deny it or even fight it at this point.

Kyle's eyes shot up to the sound of weight shifting on the couch that was just across the room. He licked his lips slightly, not moving. He didn't want to direct any attention to himself again, it brought nothing good. Kyle shivered as he heard the light tapping of leather against cement. He exhaled slowly, listening intently as the sound drew closer.

Eric squatted down in front of Kyle. Reaching forward, his hand wrapping around the back of Kyle's neck before he hauled his pet forward.

Kyle winced as Eric jerked him closer, pulling him inches from his face. "Cartman?" He asked hesitantly, looking up at Eric's grim features.

"You know, Kyle...you fucking woke me up."

"I...I'm sorry." He mumbled, his head dropping subserviently. Eric closed his eyes and swallowed. Kyle had been giving up more frequently, less of a struggle and it was clear to Eric that Kyle, in just a few short weeks, would be totally trained ready to obey all of Eric's commands without question.

"Sorry isn't going to fucking cut it, Kyle." Eric growled and jerked Kyle to his feet dragging him over to a different wall. Taking the metal cuffs on his wrists, he attached the chain from the ceiling to the cuffs and suspended Kyle off his feet, just so his toes would barely touch the floor and his slender form would be stretched out, skin taut.

Eric chuckled as he selected a wooden paddle that was mounted on the wall. "Kyle...for each time I hit you, I want you to thank me...Do you understand?"

Kyle gasped from the pain that shot through his arms. It was terribly uncomfortable to have the entirety of his body weight on his arms, though it wasn't as if he had a choice. He nodded, hoping that if he cooperated, Eric would finish early.

Eric did not hesitate to crack the wooden paddle across Kyle's backside. The red head cried out biting his lip. "Th-thank you." He grit out, trying to swallow the pain. Eric growled letting the paddle bite back into Kyle's supple flesh.

"Again." He growled. "You don't sound _sincere _and you know how much I hate that, Kyle, don't you?"

"Ye-yes! I'm sorry. Th-thank you. **Thank you**, Eric." Kyle spoke up in a slight panic while Eric continued to paddle him.

Eric grinned, letting out all his aggression on Kyle's ass. He would sobbed out a 'thank you' after each crack of the paddle against his flesh, Kyle's bottom turning a delicious rouge. Every hit of the paddle against the Jew's poor rear was having predictable effects on Eric. Every hit deepened his growing arousal and when Kyle began to sob, Eric was nearly undone. By the twelfth stroke, Eric decided that Kyle had been appropriately reprimanded.

"Good." He said shortly, running his hand through the smaller male's hair. He reached up and unhooked Kyle from the ceiling. He collapsed and Eric watched as he hit the floor curling up on himself. The brunette watched him for a moment, and sighed before he dragged Kyle to his feet and carried him to the couch, laying him on his side so as to not agitate his sore rear. Eric took a seat beside him and idly watched Kyle's shallow breathing while he lay very still. Eric reclined against the couch, lighting up a cigarette, watching Kyle whose dark gaze flickered up meeting his own.

"You'll be fine." Eric said, blowing smoke in Kyle's direction, the murky cloud dissipating just above him. Cartman grinned a little and made a slight gesture, motioning for Kyle to come forward. Kyle's green eyes stilled on Eric for just a moment before he obeyed. Resigning himself, he crawled forward stopping just at Eric's Side.

"Come." Eric ordered sharply, taking another drag of his cigarette. He watched with interest as Kyle moved off the couch and onto the floor, pulling himself between Eric's thighs, eventually crawling close enough onto him that he found the abused male resting on his chest. Eric slowly smirked and exhaled the cigarette smoke into Kyle's face, though he was wholly unaffected, being a smoker himself. Eric offered Kyle the cigarette.

He stared at it for a moment, seriously hesitating before taking it from Eric and taking a long drag. Eric draped his arm on Kyle's lower back watching him intently. His fingers stroking soothing circles just over his spine.

Kyle sighed, the cigarette being just what he needed to calm his nerves. He offered it back to Eric who casually plucked it from his slender fingers. Eric's lips tugged upward in a grin watching Kyle laying naked on his round stomach. He exhaled, turning his head slightly directing the smoke in a direction that did not involve Kyle's face. A small mercy. Cartman grabbed hold of Kyle's shoulder and tightly held him still as he brought the cigarette butt down against his creamy skin.

Kyle swore, his fingers digging into Eric's soft chest, grabbing the fabric of his shirt, bracing himself, his jaw clenched tight. The red head choked the pain back wanting more than anything to scream. But Eric punished him for screaming, he'd be better off biting his tongue. Slowly Kyle looked up, water pooling on his lashes. His green eyes locked with Eric's as they silently exchanged something.

"Th-thank you." Kyle swallowed, taking slow, deep breaths. He was so smart, he knew what to say to please him.

Eric genuinely smiled. "Good...really good."

He let his hand trail down, gently touching Kyle's bruised rear. "Ah, that has to be sore." He murmured with mock sympathy, slowly sliding his fingers against Kyle's ass. He tensed up slightly, before relaxing letting the larger boy have his way. Eric slowly probed Kyle, listening to his breath as he held it while he was fingered.

Kyle gasped as Eric pushed two fingers deep inside him, massaging just the right places. Kyle cried out in pleasure, burying his face against Eric's chest, taking deep breaths trying to reign in his normal, silent control. Though Eric had no intention of letting him regain that, now that he had him crying out for him.

With his other hand, Eric unbuckled his pants and slid his boxers down slightly, letting his arousal spring forward, rubbing against Kyle's stomach. He looked to Eric, waiting for instructions. Eric smirked a little. "Mh, C'mere...and uh, sit down." Kyle frowned. He knew how sore he already was, but to reject the order would ultimately be more painful. Kyle sat up and carefully straddled Eric, his erection rubbing against his sore flesh. Kyle gulped slightly, looking around for something.

Eric sighed and reached over to the coffee table grabbing the lube he tossed it up to Kyle. "Go ahead." He grunted and crossed his arms.

Kyle squirted the clear jelly into his hand and glanced up at Eric as he slowly scooted back. Eric slowly quirked a brow in question, ultimately surprised as Kyle's hand wrapped around his arousal, slowly stroking him. Eric closed his eyes, a grin spreading on his lips. "Good." he sighed, letting Kyle massage the liquid onto his cock. "Nnnh." He muttered inaudibly.

Kyle bit his lip, watching Eric recline into the cushions while he was getting stroked, he doubted that he would get whipped before going back to sleep, which was generally a blessing.

Kyle moved forward again, lowering himself on top of Eric, letting his length slowly slide inside of him. Kyle closed his eyes, moving up and down to a slow steady rhythm. Eric's hands clasped on Kyle's hips as he set a slightly faster pace.

Kyle rest his hands over Eric's while he took more of Eric's hard length into him. "God." Kyle breathed, closing his eyes, his own erection rubbing against his flat stomach.

Eric grunted, tightening his grip on Kyle's hips, pulling him down hard. He was so tight around his throbbing shaft. Eric groaned weakly thrusting upward as much as he could. Straining, his whole body locked up as came inside of Kyle, who knew better then to stop sliding up and down right away. Eric took a few deep breaths and opened an eye watching Kyle who slowed the pace a bit.

Eric was still out of breath as he felt his own cum seep out of Kyle and pool in his lap. Kyle was still moving at the nice slow pace Eric enjoyed.

"Okay?" Kyle asked, licking his lips, hoping to God that Eric had no intention of punishment for him.

Eric paused for a second, but nodded, closing his eyes again. Apparently, that was exactly what he needed before he could go back to sleep. Kyle sighed, exasperated that he wouldn't get a release. But slowly he crawled off of Eric and silently made his way across the large basement and into the shower.

Kyle sighed, closing his eyes as warm water sprayed over his body, washing away semen and other sticky fluids that came along with sex. Though he'd never be able to wash away certain things...

Kyle gasped in pain as hot water trickled over his cigarette burn. Eric had permanently marked him. That dark spot on his shoulder would more then likely never go away, much like the cuts on his back.

Kyle paused, holding his hand over his burn, shielding it from the warm water. How long had he been here? Weeks...maybe a month? There would be another month of this and then what? School? Eric would have to let him go right? But...Kyle had a feeling that none of this would be over anytime soon.

Kyle wet a washcloth. Setting it aside for a moment, he turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels that rest just outside the glass stall. He silently toweled himself off, drying as much of his red hair as he could. Hanging the towel up, he grabbed the wash cloth before walking over to Eric. Kneeling down beside the couch, he took Eric's now soft cock into his hand wiping it free of lube and semen.

Kyle grinned a little, throwing the washcloth across the room so it landed in the shower stall. He'd pick it up later. Kyle glanced at the corner of the room where he normally slept and then glanced at Eric who was now asleep on the couch. He opted for Eric. Climbing up on his chest, Kyle made himself comfortable listening to Eric's slow breathing. Kyle had to admit, Eric was really easy to get comfortable on, what with being a total fat ass. It had its benefits.

"Suck me off." Eric ordered as he was eating a large bowl of ice cream and channel surfing.

Kyle looked up from the book he was reading and pursed his lips slightly. He set down what he was reading and walked over kneeling down in front of Eric without a word.

Eric grinned a little, but other than that, ignored Kyle's presence. His slender fingers unbuckled Eric's pants, adjusting his boxers as he pulled his semi-arousal out and into his mouth not wasting any time. Eric groaned a little, setting the remote down and resting his hand on Kyle's head, taking a firm hold, guiding him. However he was not willing to part with the ice cream just yet.

Kyle let his tongue massage Eric's length, his head rubbing against the back of Kyle's throat. The larger boy stiffened in his mouth, as he continued to suck Eric groaned his approval, pushing Kyle's head down further, his lips surrounding his shaft. Kyle's eyes widened, not fully expecting to have so much down his throat, but he took it in stride. Kyle slid his hand under Eric's balls, cupping them, he slowly massaged them in his palm. Eric sharply gasped, his hips gently bucking under Kyle's careful attention. Kyle gave his sac one more firm squeeze, which resounded in a string of cursing from Eric. With another weak groan, Eric closed his eyes as he came. Kyle skillfully caught all of Eric's release in his mouth, his tongue sliding up to his head, swirling a small circle, neatly wiping away anything he may have missed. Kyle let his tongue roam over his arousal for a bit until Eric stroked his cheek letting him know he was done and could move.

"Good." Cartman grunted and picked up his bowl of ice cream and resumed eating it. Kyle swallowed and wiped his lips slightly as he buckled Eric's pants back up for him, struggling slightly with his stomach being a tad in the way. He then moved back to where he'd been sitting and picked his book back up. Eric especially liked it that way. As if it had never happened.

"You know..." Cartman paused thoughtfully a short while later. "Next week school starts again..."

"Really?" Kyle asked disinterested, looking up from the pages of the book.

"Yeah." Eric said, taking another bite of 'Caramel Fudgy Doom', licking the spoon clean. "So I figured, you'll go back to your house Wednesday..." Eric paused, taking another bite watching to see Kyle's reaction. Kyle however, did not react to that at all, so Eric continued. "I figure...that you will be coming to see me in the mornings on the days there is no school...Also, Kyle. Don't wear underwear...It'll just get in my way." Eric said, smirking slightly. "Other than that...everything will resume as normal. I really don't feel like Stan or Kenny questioning any weird behavior."

Kyle nodded obediently. Two months of constant punishment was enough to convince him of anything Eric wanted.

"I don't want you thinking that you will be able to get away either, Kyle. You can't..." Eric said calmly, before taking another bite of ice cream.

"I know...I don't...I don't want to." Kyle said calmly, the words strange on his tongue but oddly, it felt right...he knew he wasn't lying to himself and somehow, it didn't frighten him.

Eric's eyebrows rose slightly and he reached down and forcefully grabbed Kyle's face, glaring down into his green eyes. Perhaps he hoped to see the lie that he thought he might but Kyle easily held his gaze. Eric's lips quirked upward in a grin.

"I think...I am going to enjoy this school year, so much more then the others." He said, relenting his grip on Kyle's throat. "Good..." Eric said, simply finishing off his ice cream.


End file.
